


Crush

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anyways, But these two, Cute, Fluff, I did not need to stan another group, M/M, ONF has taken over my life, Wyatt is shy, Yuto... not so much, also, and fluffy, as usuaaal, honestly, i ship them so much, idek how to tag this, my first ONF fanfic, so I'm not exactly sure how to characterize them?, there's not much content of them yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Yuto said, on their live, that Jaeyoung was his favorite. Now Jaeyoung can't get this out of his head.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Oh what a good title (no, it isn't)  
> Anywaaays, my first ONF fanfic?  
> I wanted to do this for a while, but there's not enough content of them for me to get a grasp on their personalities. But I'm not patient, so... yeah, sorry. Here it is.  
> (Stan ONF)

Yuto was sitting on his bed, playing a game on his phone, when Jaeyoung came into the room.

“Hey.”

Greeted the older. Yuto looked up from his game and smiled. The other smiled too, gesturing for Yuto to come down. The younger rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, sitting on Jaeyoung’s bed. The older’s smile grew and he sat behind Yuto, hugging the boy’s waist and resting his head on Yuto’s shoulder as the younger continued his game.

It wasn’t rare for them to stay like that. They were close, closer than the others in the group, and it had been a long time since it stopped being weird for the two of them to be cuddling or hugging and even sharing a bed. So this was normal. It was almost routine.

 

When Yuto first joined to company, Jaeyoung was the first one to reach out to him. He seemed to understand what the younger boy was feeling, and always tried to make Yuto feel comfortable and welcomed. Because of that, they had quickly become close. And Yuto discovered that becoming close to Jaeyoung meant a lot of skinship. Jaeyoung was constantly hugging him and cuddling with him, and after he learned to deal with the butterflies, Yuto had no problem with it.

Yes. Butterflies. Because whenever Jaeyoung touched Yuto, the boy felt as if a million butterflies were flying around in his stomach. He had caught on pretty quickly. He knew he had a crush on Jaeyoung, just like he knew it wasn’t reciprocal, and he knew that he couldn’t let anyone know. It had been weird at first, being so close to Jaeyoung, but with time he got used to it, and nowadays and wasn’t really an issue. Mostly.

“Yuto.” Called Jaeyoung. His mouth was right by Yuto’s ear, and his breath almost made the younger shiver. But the Japanese boy didn’t fail to notice the little tinge of nervousness on the older’s voice. He hummed to show he’d listened. “Can… can we talk?”

Asked the older, after a moment o hesitation. Yuto paused his game. Ok. This wasn’t normal. He turned around, Jaeyoung’s arms falling from his waist as they were now face to face. Yuto noticed that the older looked a bit red.

“Did something happen, hyung?”

Asked the younger. Jaeyoung was fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt and for a second Yuto’s mind wandered, wondering how could a boy that big pull off sweater paws and look that cute and soft.

“No. I mean… well, no, not exactly.”

He seemed nervous. Yuto could feel himself beginning to get nervous as well. He had no idea what could have happened for his hyung to be like that.

“Well…?”

He prompted, noticing Jaeyoung needed a little push.

“A-about earlier…” started the older. His eyes were trained on the bottom of the top bunk bed. Yuto raked his brain, trying to understand what the boy was talking about. “Y-you said that, uhn… you saidIwasyourfavourite.”

The last part came out mumbled, but while Yuto wasn’t perfect at Korean, he managed to get the gist of the thing. He chuckled, a bit of relief seeping in.

“Uhn, yeah, I did. Why, hyung?”

Jaeyoung’s cheeks were red, and Yuto thanked his genes for his darker skin, that prevented his blush from showing so much.

“Nothing.” Mumbled the older. “I just… I was wondering if you really meant it.”

He said. Yuto raised an eyebrow. Jaeyoung didn’t look at him, choosing to look up instead.

“Of course I did, hyung. You’re the one I’m closest to.” He said. He figured it was a safe answer, as he still didn’t know where Jaeyoung wanted to get with that talk. “What do you really want to know, hyung?”

Asked Yuto. The older boy groaned, frustrated.

“Gods, why is this so hard? I just… I try not to think about it too much, but then you said that today and you said that it’s because I pay for your stuff when we go out together, and then I thought you’d caught up so I came to talk to you, but you… I…”

He huffed, meeting Yuto’s eyes for the first time. Yuto noticed his hyung was embarrassed and nervous, but he really had no idea what was going on. What hadn’t he noticed? Should he have noticed something? Did Jaeyoung paying for him have to do with anything?

“Hyung… sorry, but you’re not… making much sense.”

He said, scared he’d push the boy away. Jaeyoung whined and for a second he looked like a kid being denied candy. Then he breathed in deeply, although it was shaky, and look at Yuto properly.

“Look. I like you, ok? I’ve liked you since you first started really talking to us, and I didn’t want to say anything, because I didn’t want you to hate me, but I didn’t want to distance myself, so I didn’t. But this has been driving me crazy, because every time you let me hug you or cuddle with you my heart goes crazy and I just really needed to tell you. Even if you hate me.”

Yuto stared at the older, mouth slightly open in shock. Did… did Jaeyoung just admit to liking him?

“You like me.”

He repeated. Just to be sure. Jaeyoung shrugged. Then nodded. Yuto felt a smile growing on his face. Ok, then. Maybe his crush was that one-sided.

“Can you please say something?”

Pleaded the older boy, voice trembling, and Yuto noticed he hadn’t said anything.

“If you stopped looking at the ceiling and looked at me you’d know what I think about this, hyung.”

Said the Japanese boy, teasingly. Jaeyoung made an offended noise and looked down, only to be greeted by Yuto’s lips on his. The older’s eyes widened, and before he could react Yuto pulled back, smirking.

“You… I…”

He managed to say, touching his lips. Yuto laughed, somewhat shy about his action.

“I like you too, hyung.”

The way Jaeyoung kissed Yuto next made the younger wonder why hadn’t he said anything sooner.


End file.
